


Loved

by Pengo_PlayzI



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengo_PlayzI/pseuds/Pengo_PlayzI
Summary: Albus loved Scorpius with all his heart. (2nd-POV)
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 14





	Loved

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic and i’m pretty young so it’s probably not that good. but enjoy!

Scorpius Malfoy  
He is everything you loved.

His sparkling, sharp grey eyes that pierce your soul.  
His platinum blond hair that shines so brightly when the sun hits it at the perfect angle.  
His graceful smile which he aims towards you.  
And his voice- Merlin, his voice was beautiful when making nerdy comments with you.  
And you- Albus Potter  
You fell. And you fell hard.

He laid there.  
He laid in your arms.  
He laid there dying in your arms.  
And there was nothing you could do.

His sparkling, sharp grey eyes weren't so sparkly sharp, no. His beautiful eyes that you fell in love with were clouded over and dying.  
His platinum blond hair that shined so brightly was not so shiny, no. His beautiful hair that you fell in love with was tainted with blood and dying.  
His graceful smile which was aimed towards you wasn’t graceful anymore. His beautiful smile was in pain and dying.  
And his voice- Merlin, his beautiful voice, trying to tell you to stop crying, was horse and painful, and dying.  
And you- Albus Potter  
You fell. And you fell hard.

Scorpius Malfoy  
He was everything you had ever loved.


End file.
